


Out comes the Sun

by pairatime



Series: A George and Alex Story [16]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Alex come clean to each other and to everyone else, in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out comes the Sun

Alex ran. He ran around corners and down halls, he jumped down the stairs three at a time. He had to get to Trauma. Alex ran as fast as he could. George was all around him, reflected in the glass window over looking the room. George was everywhere; he was lying in his bed after a night together, he was sitting over a chest board, he was watching a surgery, he was wearing a Tux…he was there so Alex ran, he ran to George

***

“Is he going to make it?” George asked as he was wheeled into Alex’s room.

“He’s stable and after what happened that’s what we need, stable is good,” Shepherd told the other man.

“What, what happened?” Izzie asked from behind George.

“He crashed. He was out almost three minutes before we got a rhythm. He shouldn’t have any effects,” Shepherd explained as he looked between George, Izzie and Tess.

“How long before he wakes up? Tess asked.

“He should wake up within the next twelve hours, and on a different note does he have any family? His file doesn’t list an emergency contact, or any family,” Shepherd asked looking at Tess.

“No, his dad was long gone and mother died not long before he left,” Tess said as she looked down at Alex.

“Then I guess it’s just us then,” Shepherd said looking at the others.

“So we just wait then?” George asked as he took Alex’s hand in his.

“We, wait, that’s all we can do?” Tess asked looking at all the others.

“Yeah we wait,” Shepherd conformed.

It was almost three hours later when Alex began moving, starting with his fingers. George felt then stirring against his hand as he sat next to Alex just talking with Tess and to Alex, then he’s moved, “Alex?! Alex!” George said.

“George,” Alex whispered as he slowly opened his eyes and saw George and then turned and saw Tess.

“Here’s some water,” George said as he brought the glass up to Alex’s lips.

“I chose you George, I chose you,” Alex said before he different back off to sleep.

“What?” George asked looking over at Tess.

“I don’t know.” she answered back.

***

“Who’s got this one Gray?” Bailey said as she walked into the room.

“Alex Karev, Male 27, presented with a GSW to the abdomen, damage to the right lung, liver, and spleen that have been repaired and Alex is on fluids and bed rest for the next three days,” Meredith said as she looked between Alex and the interns.

“And how did you sleep last night Karev?” Bailey asked as she looked over Alex’s chart.

“Good enough to get out of this bed, I’ve had enough of this,” Alex complained as he pulled at the IV that was inserted into his hand.

“She just said three days Alex,” Tess added as she looked up from the post-ball paperwork she was dealing with.

“Three days is too long, 12 hour’s has been to long,” Alex complained before he looked over at Izzie, “And where is George?”

“He’s in his own room, recovering and not under your thrall, Evil Spawn,” Izzie answered back.

“Stevens,” Bailey said as she looked sharply at Izzie, ”Intern or not you do not talk to patients that way, practice on him so you’re ready for real patients, oh and Karev,” Bailey added turning to Alex, “I like O'Malley and I control your life for the next few years, remember that.”

“I will,” Alex answered as he swallowed hard.

“Good, now then Gray, he’s yours today, the rest of you come on.” Bailey ordered.

***

“Guys where have you been? I’ve been bored to death,” George complained as Meredith, Izzie and Cristina came into his room with their lunches.

“Some of us have to be doctors Bambi,” Cristina said she took a seat.

“Ignore her, we need to talk about you and Alex,” Izzie said as she also took a seat.

“Oh, we’re dating or we were but then he called it off…but I’m not doing to let him,” George told the others.

“Alex? Why Alex?” Meredith asked.

“Yeah he’s an ass,” Izzie add.

“Will you stop acting like a puppy now?” Cristina asked George.

“I wasn’t a puppy and Alex isn’t that bed, yes he’s an ass but so are you, all of the time to me, he’s just like that more often” George started.

“We are all asses, he has a point,” Cristina said as she took a bit of her salad.

“You’re not helping,” Izzie said facing Cristina before turning back to George, “There are other guy’s that aren’t asses. We can talk to Joe, he’ll know some guys.”

“I don’t want other guys! I like Alex, I’ve had fun with him the last few months and I don’t plan on stopping,” George responded.

“Guys, guys,” Meredith said over the others, “it’s his choice. What I want to know is when it started, huh George?”

“…about six months ago,” George answered in a whisper as he half smiled up at them.

***

“Alex, there’s something I’ve need to give you before I forget,” Tess told Alex as she pulled a chain from her pocket, “It came off earlier. I picked it up and cleaned it off,” she finished as she passed it to Alex.

Alex took it grabbing it by the ring hanging from the chain, “I thought it was just mixed up with the rest of the stuff I had with me, thanks for keeping it safe,” he said as he just turned it between his fingers.

“Is...is it’s Kyle’s?” Tess asked as she brought her hand up to Alex’s.

“This one, no, not this one,” Alex answered as he looked from the ring to Tess, “I said good bye. It was probable in my head; it had to be in my head. They’re no way I really talked to him but I needed to,” Alex said as he turned back to the ring.

“Where is his ring?” Tess asked she voice soft, “it’s not with him is it?”

“No we had other plans for the rings,” Alex told her, “in-fact I think it may be time my ring joins his but for now I need to talk to George, Alone. And I can’t go to him,” Alex ended by pointing to his abdomen.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

***

“You’re lucky I like you O'Malley. Staying after my shift is done to wheel you to see Karev? I must be insane I don’t know how I let you and that women talk me into this,” Bailey just talked as she pushed George down the hall to Alex’s room.

“Thank you doctor Bailey, but I could have wheeled myself,” George said as he turned to look at Bailey behind him.

“Like I’m going to do that, just you make sure you don’t over extend yourself, those stitches are fresh both yours and his.”

“We-ah-we’re just going to talk,” George stuttered as he turned red as they come up to Alex’s room.

“Make sure you do, and Karev remember what we talk about,” Bailey ordered as she pushed George into the room and stopped next to the bed.

“Yes, ma’am,” Alex said with a smirk, “how you doing George?”

“I’m doing better then you. I didn’t need surgery,” George answered as Bailey left the room.

“That’s good, I’d much rather be cutting then being cut,” Alex said to George.

“Yeah, I’d rather you were cutting too,” George told Alex.

“Good…oh good…I’ve made a choice. About us,” Alex said as he cleaned his through and looked between George and the window.

“What was your choice?” George asked.

“I-I want to give us a real chance,” Alex told George, “I’m not saying this is forever. I could still end up not liking you and I am a bit of an ass-“

“A bit,” George interrupted looking at Alex holding his hand up with his thumb and index finger slightly parted, holding the ring.

“Yeah so this isn’t forever, not yet, but if I call it off it won’t be because of Kyle or anyone but you or me, got it?” Alex said.

George just smiled as he took Alex’s hand in his, “I can live with that.”


End file.
